Zack Thompson
Zack Thompson one of the free agents of JWF at the moment is currently signed with YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling), Total Impact, IWA (Insane Wrestling Alliance) & YIFW (YouTube International Federation Wrestling). He is usually the Second in Command for the heel stable X Bullet Club however he is the leader in IWA where he is also United Kingdom Champion. YXW (2016-present) Season 2: Debut & X Bullet Club; Feud with Sean Avery Zack Thomson would debut in the 6 man no.1 contender Battle Royal were he would lose to Max Mecrury but would later find out they are a stable called the X Bullet Club. Later that night Zack along with Max and Seth would attack DoggyDog in the main event. At Raw he would distract Brett Storm in his match against Adam Neal. The following week would attack Brett Storm in front of his family. 2 weeks later leading to mania he would be attacked by Brett Storm. At YXWrestlemania the X Bullet Club (Zack, Reggie and Kenny) vs Brett Storm Bro Code (Lula and Ginji) were the man that gets pinned will not be in Raw the X Bullet Club would win pinning Lula. After the match Zack and the rest of the 2 big man of the X Bullet Club would be attacked by the returning Dice. At Superstars after mania Zack and Seth would face the New Generation (Brett Storm and Dice) the would win after Zack Blind sided Brett. At Extreme Rules Zack was scheduled to face Dice in a Extreme rules match were he would submit to an arm bar. But after zack would attack dice and was hit with a package peldriver by the debuting Sean Avery. At Summerslam S2, Zack Thompson would compete in the Aztec Warfare Match where he would eliminate Gabriel Cass and new rival Sean Avery before being eliminated by the YTW Champion DoggyDog. At Feast or Fire, Zack Thompson would compete in the RAW Feast or Fire Match where he managed to retrieve the US Championship Contract. At Survivor Series, Zack Thompson would defeat Sean Avery in a Singles Match. Season 3: United States Champion At the Royal Rumble, Zack Thompson would start off the night by confronting YXW Cruiserweight Champion Angel Alexander and providing him a challenger to Angel's Open Challenge, Manny Lopez. After Angel retained his championship against Manny Lopez, Zack would attack both men. Zack Thompson would make his second appearance of the night by cashing in his Feast or Fire Briefcase on Tyson Victor after tricking him into believing he would be a new XBC member and, instead, attacking him and then pinning him to become the new United States Champion. Zack would make his third appearance by competing in a 6 Man Tag Match, teaming up with fellow XBC member Kenny Taylor & XBC leader Max Mercury, against Demon Extreme, Brett Storm, & his rival Sean Avery. The X Bullet Club would, however, lose in their match against the trio. Zack would then make his fourth and final appearance of the night by entering the Royal Rumble Match at No.32. Zack Thompson would only last for a cup of tea before being eliminated by Sean Avery, who was already eliminated minutes prior to Zack entering the match. At Road to Gold, Zack Thompson would compete in the Road to Gold Tournament where he would lose to Demon Extreme in the first round. Zack would appear multiple times in the night: first to attack Sean Avery after his victory against Tony Wolf, then at ringside for Kenny Taylor & Reggie Killers' title defense, and finally to beat down Brett Storm after Max Mercury defeated Brett Storm in a HIAC Match to end the rivalry. At WrestleMania, Zack Thompson would successfully defend the US Title in a Fatal 4 Way against MD Shockz, Tyson Victor & Brett Storm pinning Brett Storm. At Extreme Rules, he would lose his US Title to Brett Storm. At Money in the Bank, he would lose his rematch. At Summerslam, he will face Brett Storm again with Zack's membership to the X Bullet Club at stake. Zack Thompson would lose to Brett Storm, getting kicked out of XBC. He would be attacked by various members of XBC with Max Mercury stopping the attack each time as Max wasn't happy with XBC attacking Zack after he was in a grueling match. At Hell in a Cell, Zack lost inside Hell In A Cell. Total Impact (2016; 2017-present) Debut & Cruiserweight Champion Zack Thompson would make his Total impact debut at episode 5 were he would face John X in the cruiserweight championship tournament were he would make John tap to his kamora lock. At Episode 6 he would face Dragonator in the Semi-Finals were he would win again. At Payback he would be schedule to face Sr.Peligro for the cruiserweight championship. He would win the the tournament and the cruiserweight championship. Total Impact would close its doors following Payback sadly and Zack had to forfeit the belt In 2017, Total Impact would come back with Zack getting a shot at the Cruiserweight Championship at Revolution against a mystery opponent. At Revolution, Zack would end up facing Senor Peligro again with Zack still defeating him to become a 2x champion. After Revolution, Zack was scheduled to face Jake Navor for the Cruiserweight Championship at Unstoppable where he would win in a fashion way. At Kova, Zack's next opponent is going to be Justin Stardom. YIFW (2016) Debut & X Bullet Club; YIFW Champion At New Blood Rising, Zack Thompson would make his debut alongside the rest of the X Bullet Club, including new member Cheryl Townsend who is Zack's Girlfriend. In the first match of the night, Zack Thompson would defeat Kyu Chan in a Falls Count Anywhere Match to become the new YIFW Champion. At Reckless Intentions, Zack Thompson would retain his YIFW Title against Kyu Chan in a Steel Cage Match rematch. XWP (2016-2019) Season 1: X Bullet Club & Intercontinental Champion Zack Thompson would make his XWP Debut on the Smackdown after Pride costing Matteo a match against PJ Skillz. The next week, he would beat Matteo by Count Out. At Outlaw, he would team with fellow XBC Teammates Seth Turner & Reggie Killer and beat Matteo, Mario Sanchez & Phenom. At Unbreakable, Zack would attack new IC Champion Mario Sanchez and challenge him to a Title match at Summerslam which in the next few weeks would be accepted. At Summerslam, Zack would win the Intercontinental Title. A Title he would defend against the likes of Mario Sanchez, Matteo and Morpheus in the next few months before heading into a feud against Phenom. At Royal Rumble, he would defeat Phenom for his IC Title. On the next SD, he would lose to Phenom, forcing him to defend the Title at WM against Phenom. At WrestleMania, Zack would lose his Title to Phenom, ending his reign at 7 Months. Season 2: Championship Pursuits On the Raw after WM, Max Mercury was drafted to Raw, leaving XBC with no leader on Smackdown. Zack Thompson would become interim leader as a result. On the SD after WM, Zack would lose to Johnny Extreme in a Qualifying match for the Vacant IC Title Match (Phenom was released) at Betrayal. However, Zack did play a big part at Betrayal, as he brought new Intercontinental Champion PJ Skillz into X Bullet Club. At Mayhem, Zack would beat Mr. X by Countout. At Summerslam, Zack would compete (and lose) in the 10 Man Hardcore Championship Rumble. At Psychopath, Zack would team up with PJ Skillz & Reggie Killer to defeat the Bro Code in a 6 Man qualifier for the new XWP 6 Man Tag Championship. At Survivor Series, Zack would lose in the 6 Man Tag Match thus failing to become 6 Man Tag Team Champion. At Destruction, Zack would lose to Jackson Montgomery. Season 3: 6 Man Tag Team Champion & Departure On the Smackdown After WM 2, Zack Thompson along with the rest of XBC attacked Mr. Black before the show started. Later in the show, Zack along with Reggie Killer & PJ Skillz would brag about their assault on the CAW Legend, only for Blue Star & Angel to come out with an uninjured Mr. Black and ambush the XBC in the ring. Zack Thompson would then be challenged to a match by Angel for Zack's newly won Internet Championship, only for Zack to end up losing the title to Angel. At Betrayal, Zack Thompson (along with PJ Skillz & Reggie Killer) would win the 6 Man Tag Team Titles by beating Mr. Black, Angel & Blue Star. At Outlaw & Broken Bonds, they would defeat SWED & Bro Code respectively before losing the Titles to The Faces Of Fear at Pick Your Poison. They would have a rematch for the Titles at Money In The Bank where they would lose. Zack wouldn't be at Summerslam but he would be affected by the Seth Turner/Max Mercury match as due to Seth's win, X Bullet Club disbanded. After missing out on Summerslam, Zack Thompson would compete in the Royal Bash Tournament where his random partner was Vixx where they would lose to Anthony Payne & Rocker failing to advance to the Royal Bash Gauntlet as a result. At Psychopath, Zack Thompson would win the ECCW Hardcore Title that was brought to XWP by Nick Rich. Zack would also lose, win back and lose the Title again on the same night due to the 24/7 Rule. At Survivor Series, Zack Thompson would be a part of Team Vixx where his team would win with Vixx being the sole survivor. At Take It Or Leave It, Zack would lose to Jacob Steele. At Royal Rumble, Zack would enter the titular match at Number 17 and would be eliminated by eventual winner Shadow. At St. Valentines Day Massacre, Zack would lose to Shadow. At WrestleMania 3, Zack would compete in the Vader Memorial Rumble where he entered at Number 10 and would be eliminated by Brendan X. This would end up being Zack's last match in XWP as he would be released from XWP following WrestleMania. IWA (2016-present) Season 1: Debut & X Bullet Club's Second in Command Zack Thompson would make his debut with IWA (Insane Wrestling Association) at their first CPV Extreme Rules along with Max Mercury & Kenny Taylor. At Extreme Rules, the X Bullet Club (Max Mercury, Zack Thompson, & Kenny Taylor) would defeat Jay Samoa, Demon Spyke, & PJ Skillz in their debut match. Season 2: X Bullet Club Leader & United Kingdom Champion Championship & Accomplishments Total Impact: * Total Impact Cruiserweight Champion - 2x (Current) YIFW: * YIFW Champion - 1x (Final) YXW: * YXW United States Champion - 1x * YXW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Jack Roberts & Reggie Killer * Season 2 Feast or Fire (YXW US Championship Contract) XWP: * XWP Intercontinental Champion - 1x * XWP 6 Man Tag Team Champion - 1x with Reggie Killer & PJ Skillz * XWP Internet Champion - 1x* RCW: * RCW Television Champion - 1x (Final) ECCW: * ECCW Internet Champion - 1x* * ECCW Hardcore Champion - 2x IWA: * IWA United Kingdom Champion - 1x * IWA Internet Champion - 1x* GYW: * GYW Hardcore Champion - 1x (Final) PWF: *PWF Cruiserweight Champion - 1x TCW *TCW Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current) CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * 2019 Breakout Star of the Year *Zack Thompson is recognized as Internet Champion in XWP, IWA & ECCW Category:CAW